Modern mobile devices typically include a user interface that is used to compose and send text messages, picture messages, email messages, etc. Recent advances in mobile devices and mobile applications provide extensions to user interfaces, such as extension keyboards for including different and unique characters and/or images in messages composed using the extension user interface. Such extension keyboards are typically sold in app stores associated with a mobile device or the operating system running on the mobile device. Many extension keyboards have additional user interface elements that are available for purchase.